Tu le regardes
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: C'est étrange, la manière dont tu lui donnes un baiser. Tu le regardes, et tu poses tes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis tu... Dis moi, comment tu l'embrasses ? [OS, yaoi]


Titre : Tu le regardes

Auteur : Leliël

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG 13, yaoï.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus. rapporte la bâche pour le clavier

Note : Pour Mithy ( avec qui cette idée m'a parasitée, lol ), Zorky et ma Lune. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Là-dessous, il y a une histoire bizarre. Je ne sais pas si elle plaira un peu à quelqu'un, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Aussi, c'est pour moi la première fois. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas indulgent. Dites-moi comment m'améliorer, et je ferais une petite danse sur ma chaise à roulette, ; ) .

* * *

**Tu le regardes**

Tu le regardes.

Dans le métro, dans ta chambre, à travers l'interphase de ton gundam.

Quand les autres sont là aussi, tu le regardes.

Et tu l'embrasses.

Dans un coin sombre, au détours d'un garage, sur le champ de bataille.

Quand les autres sont là, cette fois, tu te détaches de lui.

Et à chaque fois, tu le regardes, quand il ouvre les yeux.

Il s'est même demandé comment tu faisais, pour qu' àchaque fois qu'il te jette un regard, tu sois en train de le regarder.

Et surtout, pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça. Comme si vous étiez seuls, et que tu ne voyais que lui.

Tu le regardes, tellement fort qu'il le sent sur sa peau.

Il en est mal à l'aise, presque.

Par ce que tu le regardes et que tu lui donnes la sensation d'être nu.

Ton regard caresse son corps, en toute impunité.

Et tu le mets à nu.

Tu le regardes, et il se met à nu devant toi.

Pour toi.

Il s'offre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il t'offre ses regards.

Par ce qu'a chaque fois qu'il lance un regard vers toi, il rencontre tes yeux qui le brûlent.

Il se dit qu'il te le demandera un jour.

Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça.

La première fois, tu l'avais déjà regardé très fort.

Ça l'avait rendu mal à l'aise.

Non, ça l'avait intrigué, plutôt.

Tu étais là, parmi eux, et tu ne regardais que lui. Alors que les autres s'échangeaient les bonjours habituels, tu avais senti ton estomac se tordre en le voyant. Tu t'étais rapproché, et tu lui avais donné un baiser.

Sans le faire exprès.

Sur la joue, le baiser.

Après, pour ne pas faire étrange, tu avais été obligé d'embrasser les autres pilotes aussi. Ils sentaient le café, le thé, et quelque chose d'autre, qui semblait comme essentiel aux matins d'hiver.

Lui, il n'avait que son odeur sur lui.

Tu t'étais fais la promesse de toujours te souvenir de son odeur.

Il avait été surpris, tu l'avais bien vu. Par contre, tous les autres te considéraient comme un excentrique, alors ils n'y avaient pas accordé plus d'importance que cela.

Mais lui avait vu quelque chose. Ça t'avait fait plaisir, en quelque sorte, qu'il remarque ton comportement. Qu'il te remarque toi.

La deuxième fois, tu n'avais eu aucune justification.

Vous étiez seuls tous les deux, dans la cale du bateau de Howard, et il n'y avait aucune raison spécifique à cela.

Pas d'évènement particulier, pas de mission spécialement dangereuse, rien à fêter et rien à déplorer.

Juste ce besoin, que tu avais ressenti. Alors tu t'étais relevé de la carcasse de métal ou tu étais assis, et tu t'étais rapproché de lui. Les ombres prenaient beaucoup de place dans la pièce.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux des plans de construction de Wing dans lequel il était plongé, et tu avais pensé tant mieux.

Tu t'étais penché à son niveau, tu avais posé une main sur sa tête, pour le rapprocher de toi.

Et tu avais déposé un baiser, si étrange et si fragile, sur la peau de sa tempe.

Tu avais senti quelques cheveux brun indisciplinés sur tes lèvres. Et sa chaleur surtout.

Puis tu t'étais redressé, sans rien dire, sans rien faire qui aurait pu expliquer ton comportement du moment.

Tu l'avais regardé.

Cette fois, lui aussi avait tourné la tête vers toi.

Pendant quelques secondes, tu étais resté là, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la beauté de son regard.

Et tu t'étais retourné, et tu avais fui jusque dans ta cabine.

Cette fois, il t'avait vu, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il t'avait vu t'approcher de lui, et il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste de recul.

Il t'avait senti différent, et il était resté immobile tandis que tu l'embrassais.

Il t'avait regardé, enfin.

Et il t'avait observé tandis que tu fermais précipitamment les yeux, pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt, sur son regard. Il s'était demandé pourquoi. Pas qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait pris, pas pourquoi tu l'avais fait, pas comment il t'en empêcherait la prochaine fois.

Mais pourquoi tu avais fermé les yeux, avant de les rouvrir sur votre baiser.

La fois suivante, ç'avait été différent.

Tu venais de rentrer d'une mission avec Trowa et Quatre, et tu avais besoin de prendre une douche. Eux étaient allés superviser le camouflage des machines.

Alors tu t'étais dirigé vers votre chambre, qui pour une fois était équipée d'une salle de bain individuelle.

D'ailleurs, ce « votre » chambre devenait rituel. Vous étiez toujours ensemble, sans que tu saches pourquoi.

Mais tu ne t'en étais plus préoccupé, quand tu l'avais vu dans cette pièce.

Il venait de prendre une douche, tu le sentais. Dans l'air lourd de la petite pièce, l'atmosphère gardait l'humidité des vapeurs dissipées.

Et il était là, comme si il avait prévu ta venue.

Comme s'il n'attendait que toi pour exister.

Il s'était déjà rhabillé de son débardeur et son short noir, mais il était comme… différent .

Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus sombres, et son haut collait un peu à son torse. Et puis, il y avait surtout cette sensation, profondément enracinée en toi, de surprendre une part de son intimité. Comme un moment privilégié, volé à son quotidien.

Qui t'avait fais rougir, sans que tu saches pourquoi.

Lui ne t'avait pas encore remarqué. Il était penché sur le lavabo de céramique blanc, il se brossait consciencieusement les dents.

Sans bruit, comme tu savais si bien le faire, tu étais entré dans la pièce, ne voyant plus que son dos. Tu avais franchi les quelques mètres qui vous séparaient, pour te retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Tu voyais ton reflet dans la glace, au dessus de lui.

Et tu avais attendu, quelques secondes peut-être, qu'il se redresse. Il l'avait fait, comme tu l'espérais, sans te repousser.

A travers le miroir, il avait fixé d'un drôle d'air ton visage.

A travers le miroir, vous vous êtes regardé.

Il avait fait « - Duo ? »

Tu n'avais pas répondu, tu ne pouvais pas parler.

Tu sentais son corps si près de toi, tendu et appuyé sur le lavabo.

Son dos te fascinait, il se soulevait puis se rabaissait lentement, se rapprochait de ton torse, le touchait presque puis le fuyait, alors qu'il avait faillile frôler. Ses épaules presque nues et bronzées te semblaient douces, lisses au toucher.

Son corps moite contre le tien, te faisait respirer plus fort contre son cou.

A travers le miroir, vous vous fixiez toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et il ne bougeait toujours pas, alors que tu accrochais ses prunelles aux tiennes, et que tu inclinais doucement ta tête.

Il exhala un rapide soupir.

Presque inaudible.

Ton visage se rapprochait de sa nuque, arquée et brune. Tu le regardais toujours, dans les yeux, noyé dans le bleu.

Tu le regardais si fort, pendant que ton souffle frappait sa peau, tiède et souple.

Il te regarda, comme fasciné, poser tes lèvres sur sa peau nue, sur sa peau chaude. Il vit tes paupières s'abaisser, juste avant le baiser.

Cette fois, il sentait un peu le dentifrice. Et cette autre odeur, celle qui n'appartient qu'a lui, et que tu n'avais pas oublié. La peau humide et tiède de sa nuque eut un frisson, il te semble.

Alors, tu ouvris les yeux, pour le voir, à travers le miroir. Lui avait fermé les yeux,au moment où tu les rouvrais.

Sa tête était légèrement penchée en arrière, et quand tu fis bouger tes lèvres, baisant sa nuque, posant tes mains sur ses hanches, il inspira fortement, comme si l'oxygène lui avait manqué.

Tu l'admiras un instant dansla glace, toi penché sur son cou, et lui arqué vers ta bouche, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux toujours clos.

Un éclat de lumière tombait sur ses cheveux, et le haut de son front.

Un instant, alors que tes doigts sentaient sa chaleur sous le tissu, que ta bouche goûtait son parfum, tu t'étais demandé, qu'avais tu faitdans ta vie pour mériter ça.

Un instant de plus, et vos hanches se touchaient, et ton esprit était de nouveau assailli par un regard bleu intense.

Lentement, tu t'écartais un peu de son corps et de son cou, puis tu l'incitais à se retourner. Il le fit, et sans rien entre vous cette fois, vous étiez face à face.

Sans que tu ais pu rien y faire, un sourire étira tes lèvres.

Tu fis, sans même t'en rendre compte : « - Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il resta un moment à te regarder encore, puis il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Tu lâchas à regret ta prise sur lui, et il sortit de la salle de bain en fermant la porte.

Tu souriais encore, dans la pièce vide qui se refroidissait.

Plus tard, ce devait être quelques jours à peine après ton dernier forfait, tu l'avais vu grimper dans son armure mobile, alors que tout le reste du groupe était réuni dans la cabane.

Au milieu des bois cette fois, tu l'avais suivi. L'humus boueux du sol marquait chacun de tes pas dans le bois. Sans plus réfléchir, tu étais monté à ton tour sur l'engin de métal. Tu n'avais vu personne d'autre que lui y monter à ce jour, et tu te demandais s'il allait te le reprocher.

Mais quand tu étais arrivé au niveau du cockpit grand ouvert, il t'avait juste lancé un coup d'œilet n'avait rien dit.

Toi, après t'être assis, tu avais babillé quelques instants sur des choses sans importances, sur les autres pilotes ou sur la nouvelle planque et pour une fois, tu avais l'impression qu'il t'écoutait.

Il sortit de la cabine quelques fils multicolores et circuits imprimés. Apparemment il faisait des réparations mineures sur son Gundam. Avec une pince et un tournevis, il trafiquait son cockpit comme si de rien n'était.

A un moment, tu t'étais tu.

Il n'avait pas arrêté pour autant son activité et pendant près d'une heure, tu étais resté là, à le regarder encore. Il ne semblait pas gêné, et malgré le peu d'espace disponible, ne t'avait pas dit de partir.

Il était tard.

Tu le fixais toujours, assis sur son siège de pilote.

D'une façon assez inconfortable, tu étais resté assis sur le sas ouvert, pour ne pas le gêner. Mais quand enfin il te rendit ton regard, tu t'étais avancé vers lui. Sans bruit, il avait agrippé ton épaule et tu t'étais soudainement retrouvé à l'intérieur du cockpit, vos cuisses se touchant et toi sur ses genoux.

Il n'avait rien dit, comme à son habitude.

Il y avait juste cet éclat dans ses yeux, ce reflet dans le bleu de ses iris, qui te disait quoi faire.

Encore une fois, et plus lentement que jamais, tu avais rapproché son visage du tien.

A moitié couvert pas la pénombre, vous étiez plus proches que la dernière fois.

Par ce que, cette fois, il avait dit oui.

En silence.

Tu l'entendais respirer doucement, et tu inspirais à ton tour cet air que vous vous partagiez. Un autre de vos secrets.

D'un mouvement décidé ton torse vint toucher le sien, et ton visage vint se cacher dans son cou.

Ton nez frottait doucement la peau tendre qui te narguait, et tu sentais, fort, son odeur. Chaude et enivrante, cette fragrance t'enveloppait, te rappelait encore l'homme qui était près de toi.

Et une fois de plus, tes lèvres prirent le chemin de son corps. Tu fermas les yeux, et elles se posèrent au creux de ses clavicules, à l'endroit que tu désirais goûter.

Et ta bouche goûta, goûta longtemps cette peau si fragile, son goût salé, et ses souffles qui venaient jouer entre tes mèches.

Pendant que ton visage remonta le long de son cou, tu sentis son cœur battre contre le tien. Avec le tien.

Tes yeux s'étaient ouverts dès que tes lèvres avaient frôlé sa peau, et tu le regardais. Tu le voyais fermer fort sa bouche, comme pour retenir quelque chose entre ses lèvres.

Il te cachait derrière le voile de sescils son trésor, mais ouvrait les yeux parfois, comme surpris, quand tu mordillais son cou, puis les refermait aussi vite.

Toi, ton univers s'était réduit à cet espace clos de chaleur et de lui.

Sa présence pénétrait tout, ta chair comme ton esprit, et tu te plaisais à donner des coup de langue sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, tandis que vos respirations s'accéléraient, que vos corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

Ta main gauche avait glissé jusque sur son ventre, lisse et tendu, et l'autre était allée se perdre jusque sur ses reins. Le tissu vert avait été repoussé plus haut, et elles testaient la souplesse de son corps.

Lui avait posé ses doigts surtes épaules, mais si légèrement que tu les sentaisà peine. Pourtant, ses doigts te faisaient l'effet de petites flammes qui venaient lécher ta peau.La brûlure se faisait sentir, excitante et disparaissait aussitôt.

Quelque chose faisait se consumer ton corpset courrait dans tes veines, quand, les yeux grands ouverts, tu le voyais gémir. Un son chaud et long.

Dans ces moments-là, tu pressais ton corps plus fort contre le sien et il sentait certainement tout de toi, de ta bouche humide à ton sexe devenu dur.

Et il gémissait plus fort.

Essoufflé, tu le regardais encore.

Un son bas et rauque se faisait entendre dans la cabine, et tu ne prenais pas la peine de te rendre compte que c'était toi qui le produisait, avant de laisser tes doigts découvrir le reste de son torse ferme.

Sa bouche laissa échapper un flot de paroles incompréhensible étouffé par la chaleur de tes baisers. Alors, tu te détachas un peu de lui.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme s'il souffrait de tes mouvements.

Son regard, après avoir perdu un éclat révolté, devint interrogatif.

Ton cœur battait trop fort dans ta poitrine, et il devait le sentir. Le front appuyé contre son oreille, tu repris conscience de la manette en plastique qui barrait ta jambe. Tu pris quelques instants pour respirer, appréciant votre proximité.

Tes yeux ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

Devenu frémissante, ta main gauche se posa timidement sur son visage. Tes doigts, toujours si assurés d'habitude, frôlèrent doucement son menton, avant de caresser ses lèvres.

Elles redessinèrent leur contour, aussi légères que possible, et te communiquèrent la tiédeur qui s'en dégageait.

Ta joue s'appuyait contre son visage, tu savouras pendant quelques secondes ces sensations, cet instant velouté.

Puis, le souffle presque coupé, tu dis : « - Je peux ? »

Et, ses yeux rivés aux tiens, il glissa ses mains dans tes cheveux, ferma de nouveau les yeux, et combla la distance qui séparait vos lèvres.

Au même moment, tu baissais tes paupières, et lorsque tu sentis ses lèvres caresser les tiennes, tu le regardas une fois de plus, si près de toi.

Tu l'as regardé.

Puis, tu l'as embrassé.

Encore…

_Tu le regardes. _

_Et tu l'embrasses._

* * *

Après cela, encore de nombreux baisers entre vous. Tu ne les comptes plus, tu les admires seulement. 

Vous n'avez jamais vraiment parlé de ça, ni défini ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Tu n'en ressens pas le besoin, et lui non plus, apparemment.

Ça vous semble tellement évident.

Vous vous parlez, bien sûr, mais pas comme ça. Ou plutôt, parfois tu parles, et il écoute.

Toi, tu écoutes ses silences, ses soupirs, ses murmures aussi. Tu écoutes toutce qu'il dit sans bruits.

Tu ne parles pas non plus de ce que vous deviendrez après, mais tu n'y penses pas plus.

Tu dirais bien que tu vis au jour le jour, que c'est parce que tu profites de chaque seconde, que tu ne fais pas de projets d'avenir, mais tu te tais.

Tu te souviens que les seuls idiots qui disent ça, ils ont tous la chance de pouvoir en faire, mais ne les réalisent jamais. Eux, ils connaissent le sentiment rassurant et épanoui que l'on doit ressentir quand on se projette dans son avenir.

Alors, tu le regardes.

Et tu l'embrasses.

Et tu oublies tout ce que tu viens de penser, par ce que ton futur tu le tiens dans tes bras, qu'il ne peut être qu'avec lui, qu'il ne peut être que lui.

Et tu embrasses tes projets, parceque tes projets, c'est lui.

Le temps, près de lui, n'a plus la même consistance. Avec lui, le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

Tu l'as déjà embrassé, et tu recommencera.

Tu l'embrassera encore.

Pour conjuguer ton avenir à tout les temps.

Jusqu'à ce que ton passé, ton présent et ton futur se résument à cela :

Toi, en train de l'embrasser.

Alors, c'est décidé, tu l'embrasses encore.

Tu le regardes.

Et tu l'embrasses.

Encore.

Tu fermes les yeux juste avant de toucher ses lèvres, puis tu les ouvres quand tu sens leur caresse.

Tu le regardes.

Et tu l'embrasses.

Et à la fin de chaque baiser, tu surprends ses yeux qui te posent une question muette.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où il se décide enfin à la formuler à haute voix. Et son interrogation frappe à tes oreilles.

Alors, tu soupires doucement.

Et tu lui dis tout. Tu lui expliques, doucement, d'une voix trop faible, prisonnier volontaire de ses bras.

Tu lui dis que tu n'as jamais espéré qu'il te rende tes baisers. Que, quand il ne t'a pas repousséla première fois, tu ne croyais pas à ta chance.

Que tu croyais que c'était un autre rêve.

Et que pour ne pas souffrir plus, pour ne pas affronter de nouveau un cauchemar, tu faisais ce qu'il fallait pour te réveiller.

Non, tu ne te pinçais pas, idiot.

Regardes, tu lui montres…

Tu fermes simplement les yeux, pour profiter quelques instant de plus de l'illusion onirique.

Tu fermes les yeux, pour pouvoir les rouvrir.

Et si, quand tu ouvres les yeux, il est toujours là, alors tu es rassuré. Cela veut dire que tu ne rêves pas.

Qu'il est bien réel, que c'est bien lui qui est en train de l'embrasser.

Et si c'est lui, si c'est Heero qui est entre tes bras, tu ne veux plus fermer les yeux.

Plus jamais.

Tu veux pouvoir le regarder, tant qu'il est là.

Tu veux pouvoir le regarder, tant qu'il est en vie.

Tu veux profiter de chaque regard, chaque instant.

En disant cela, tu l'as embrassé.

Pour lui montrer.

Pour lui montrer comment tu fait pour le regarder, et l'embrasser.

Parce que la manière dont tu l'embrasses, c'est aussi la manière dont tu lui fait l'amour, la manière dont tu fais ta vie avec lui.

Tu l'embrasses d'une manière qui t'es propre.

Certains embrassent avec joie, avec ennui. D'autres avec passion, ou avec haine. Certains embrassent comme ils rient, comme ils pleurent.

Ils y en a qui embrassent avec la bouche, avec la langue ou avec les dents.

Mais toi, toi tu l'embrasses avec tes yeux, avec tout ton corps.

Tu l'embrasses avec application, presque avec dévotion.

Tu l'embrasses de la même façon que vis, que tu l'aimes. Les yeux grand ouverts.

En regardant tout, en profitant de chaque instant. En n'omettant rien, pour pouvoir tout garder de lui.

Tu le serres plus fort contre ton corps, en lui avouant tout cela.

Puis, tu lui racontes pourquoi tu portes une natte, pourquoi tu t'habilles en noir, pourquoi cette croix autour du cou, pourquoi cet autre nom.

Que tout cela, c'est pour te rappeler ceux qui t'aimaientet qui sont morts.

Que tout ces souvenirs, ils sont là par ce que tu ne peux plus les voir. Par ce qu'il ne te reste plus que ça d'eux.

Par ce que tu ne les as peut-être pas assez regardés.

Alors tu disque, tant que tu pourras le regarder, tu le feras.

Tu veux graver dans ta tête, dans ton corps, tout ce que tu peux de lui.

Tu veux mémoriser chaque trait de son visage, chaque courbe, chaque ligne de sa silhouette, chaque regard.

Puis, tu ajoutes, d'un ton hésitant, que tu ne veux pas qu'il te prenne en photo. Pas de vidéos non plus. Tu ne veux pas qu'il garde autre chose de toi que ce qu'il peut se souvenir.

Tu parles et explique que tu as trop peur qu'il se rassure, grâce à une photo ou autre chose.

Tu ne veux pas qu'il préfère la regarder elle, au lieu de te regarder, toi.

Et tu lui demandes, dans un souffle qui vient s'échouer à ses seules oreilles.

Tu lui dis : « Et toi aussi, j'aimerais que tu me regardes. Tant que je suis près de toi, oui, j'aimerais que tu me regardes. »

Et tu l'embrasses.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


End file.
